This invention relates to a brush section for an electric toothbrush, having a mounting tube in which is accommodated an actuatable plug-on shaft mounted for rotation about a longitudinal axis, said shaft being equipped with a driving element arranged eccentrically to the longitudinal axis, having a bristle carrier mounted for rotation about a transverse axis and equipped with a driven element arranged eccentrically to the transverse axis and coupled with the driving element, whereby a rotary movement of the plug-on shaft about the longitudinal axis produces a rotary movement of the bristle carrier about the transverse axis.
A brush section of this type is known from the international patent application WO 94/12121. With the brush section attached to an electric toothbrush and the electric toothbrush in operation, the plug-on shaft performs an oscillating rotary movement. This rotary movement is transmitted by the driving element to the driven element and by the driven element to the bristle carrier. Hence the bristle carrier also performs an oscillating rotary movement with its tufts of bristles projecting in the direction of the transverse axis.
On the brush section known from the international patent application WO 94/12121 the mounting tube forms a fixed component whereas the plug-on shaft, the bristle carrier, the driving element and the driven element are moving components. These moving components have a clearance in their bearings and are able to perform free movements within the limits of this clearance. In doing so, they knock against each other or against the fixed component(s). This results in rattling noises when the electric toothbrush is in operation.